Grey zone
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Eren shifted in his place next to Annie as Mikasa's eyes continued to silently plead with him. "No, Miaksa... I won't come back. I'm done being used and thrown aside by "humanity." I know the truth now. You should come with me as well... You too, Arimin... Together we can make this right..." he said, raising his left hand for all to see. "I know you two have the rest of it."
1. Chapter 1

**Eren shifted in his place next to Annie as Mikasa's eyes continued to silently plead with him. "No, Miaksa... I won't come back to the walls. I'm done being used and then thrown aside by "humanity." I know the truth now. You should come with me as well... You to, Arimin... Together we can make thing right..." he said, raising his left hand for all to see. "I know that the you two have the rest of it." A.U. and what if Oc's Annie, Eren, Armin, Bertholdt. Reiner and Mikasa.**

* * *

><p>*<em>Scream little children, always make a sound...<em>

_Or else he's gonna put you all on the Brazen bull..._

_And if that bull doesn't black your skin..._

_He's gonna give you a Heritic's fork..._

How long he had been down in this small, dark, and foul smelling dungeon steeped in the moonless darkness he had no real idea. Days, weeks, months... Perhaps even years. Eren had lost count of it all. If not for the Military Police standing guard outside of his cell he would think that he had been forgotten by everyone.

Of course that was how he wised it would be considering what they did to him on a regular basis... Coldness and intense pain were second nature to him by now. But they did more to them then that. When someone is called a monster it only takes so long for that person's mind to start believing it in its entirety embrace it fully. Especially if they were still growing. Here he would not be able to hurt anybody anymore.

Why was he even here again? He tried to think back to to the events that had led him here something that truly felt like a lifetime ago... yes that's right. He had been put here because he could transform into a Titan... he was seen as a danger and there had to be processions set for him... for the good of the people still within the walls.

Then again there had been two who said that he would get a hearing to prove he wasn't a danger. Where were they? They had said they would help him, or had he just imagined that? Had the Captain of the Scouting Legion lost his footing. Either way the faith he had in them had dried up long ago.

He wondered what Mikasa and Armin were doing now? He wondered if they were eating, if they were bathed in the light. He wondered how they were doing. Why was he even thinking of them.

A sudden loud shout caused him to snap out of his thoughts and listen to what had made the sound. It seemed to be coming form just beyond the door. For an instant he wondered if it was Mikasa.

The door was suddenly thrown off its hinges and crushed the ones who had tried to come to open it. Eren saw Reiner standing there in the door way in a position that made it clear that he had been the one to destroy the door. His hand was misshapen, skinless, smoking and huge... like a Titans...

Titan...?

_And if that Heritic's fork doesn't poke..._

_He's gonna poke you with a broken glass..._

_If that pocking glass doesn't tear, he's gonna put you on the breaking well..._

Reiner stood there for what seemed like ages before he stepped into Eren's grey line of sight and the candles suddenly went out, making it so he could not see but a few inches out of his cell. There were more shouting and then the sound of a sword slicing through flesh and then the sound of bodies falling in unison to the floor. Eren felt something wet and hot splash against his cheek as he looked at the bodies of the Military Police cut to ribbons. It was too dark to see and they were too far away but he saw a glint of gold and the sound of a sword being put away in its sheath. What were people doing still using swords like that again? Out of the darkness stepped a young looking woman that Eren knew all too well. Someone he could not help but feel a certain amount of happiness despite how cold this person was.

"Annie," Eren managed to crock horsily in a voice that sounded far too used from screaming. What was she doing here?

As the small girl stepped closer to him she seemed to stiffen at the sight of him in the flickering candle light. And she thought that through the hundreds of years she had seen every atrocity these fallen could do to each-other. How wrong she was. How wrong she had always been.

"Oh Eren..." she breathed mutedly, her voice shacking despite herself, as a strange looking boy stood next to her. He was followed by Reiner and Berthodlt each with looks of utter shock and utter disbelief on their faces. It was good to see them again. In the shadows he saw another a boy come into the flickering light and stop next to Annie.

"Carlos..." Annie said to the dark skinned boy next to her, "I told you that this might be the case..." she spoke to him in a voice that Eren had never heard her speak to anybody before. Like she really cared for him. Eren never knew her to sound like that... she sounded nice.

"And I know you were right... partner," the boy said in a strange voice Eren had never heard before, he stepped in front of the bars looking in on Eren the light throwing his face into full view to Eren's eyes. Eren saw a splash of blood on his cheek that was not his own and jewel interested sword tied at his hip. He had dark skin. He had long black hair that reached to below his ears and deep green eyes. He was a little taller then he was.

In a flash of cold silver the bars on Eren's cell were sliced apart as if they had been made of butter under the swords sharp blade. The shackles on Eren's pale arms broke easily revealing the bruised skin underneath. Eren could not help but feel... a slight nostalgia from the shackles breaking. As if it had happened before.

Eren felt his body being carefully lifted up from the "bed" by Bertholdt and as he carefully and quickly carried him out of the room and into the moonlit hall Eren took this chance and looked down upon his pale as light skeletal hands and ragged body the moonlight reflecting off of his hollow cheeks.

He looked around the deserted halls that were not full of nothing but the dead and blood stained bodies of the Military police he could not help himself but utter a small found of denial for their deaths.

"Ignore the pigs who have deserted you..." Eren heard the boy Annie had called Carlos say to him before he felt his eye lids droop and then the darkness consumed him once again.

_Tonight... you will let your screams ring throughout the night... up to the uncaring moon above..._

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics were just used to emphasize the state of mind that Eren was in and it will not be a recurring theme in this story. So you guys can breath in a sigh of relief now. It will however be in the next chapter of Descending into Madness and it will be in a full verse... just so ya'll know...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was the over powering smell and the sound of dripping blood that was the first sigh that someone had broken into the underground prison below. It was woman who was walking the street late at night that had first alerted the Military Police to the sound and the smell. Though at first they just laughed at the news. Simply saying that it was probably a pipe with a steady leak at its side and had sent some of the local plumbers to fix it. But no one could have ever imagine what truly lay behind the smell. No one could have ever imagined in their wildest dreams the countless bodies of the Military Police slashed apart and still bleeding on the floor. Their faces showed absolutely no sigh that they had known what was coming. Ghost of laughs and too laxed expression haunted their faces. A large vine bottle was seen cracked open on the stone floor on the floor, its consistence dripping out of the jagged and rough opening.

Their bloodcurdling, horrified screams had broken through activity the moonless dark night.

Nile felt his blood run cold and felt the sweat run down his face as he walked through the halls and into the prison. A look of utter disbelief and a look that seemed to say that he was going to be violently sick on his face. Beside him walked Erwin and Pixis. Erwin just looked on with a look of forced resignation on his face. However inwardly he was praising whoever had done this. Out of everyone in the room it was Pixis who seemed the most unfazed by what lay before his eyes. In fact he seemed nearly calm about it all indeed. But then again no one was looking at his general direction. Really, this had been one of Carlos' sloppiness kills yet.

"Wherever they are we will find them. That boy is nothing more than a monster. It should have been despised of properly ages ago... And now this has happened..."

Yes. That was the right decision. It had been the only decision... Niles said to himself over and over for the past few moths. A hearing would have just been a complete waste of time and resources. Something that he had told Erwin again and again and had even got the hearing for Eren was to be delayed. He should have just been left there and forgotten by all. Niles frowned at the thought. He could not help but remember a similar event about a boy under the same circumstances that had happened not just seventy years ago. But that was something that some of the higher ups ordered everyone to have been forgotten by everyone as well everything.

The captain of the Military Police merely shock his head and walked into the cold night back towards his wife who had given serving Humanities hope for.

As Niles quickly brushed past him Erwin could not help but feel a cold feeling of anger strung from deep of him and a feeling of utter hopelessness for humanities future. They had lost a great asset, the hope of humanity. Secretly he truly hoped that the ones who had taken him knew this as well... Despite how miniscule and laughable that idea seemed to him

Blanketed in the half shadows but also away from the light of the newly lit brightly shining lamps hiding an uncontrollable look on his face as Pixis sighed in relief. There was a spark of something in his eye that seemed to show a look of triumph for a plan that had been well exuded. He ran a hand through his none existent hair. He hoped that Annie and the rest were safe and far away form the walls. He slowly turned his eyes skywards to the streets above as he saw a small owl fly with white and black wings overhead. He watched as it glided gracefully down and landed on a small sigh near his head. Its eyes were fixed straight on his yellow ones. He looked more closely at the bird and felt a smile tug at his lips. "So Rose... they got away safe then 'eh?" he asked, in such a low voice it would be impossible to hear. The small owl titled its grey feathered head to the side looking as if it were giving the owl equivalent of a nod and as suddenly as it had come it took flight and flew off into the night. Be safe, be quick... Pixis thought hoping that last reaming power of Rhea would hear. Hoping against any possible hope that Kirouchi would not be hostile towards the child of his old friend.

He wondered where Gresh was how he was doing. Wondering if he had somehow ended up like Sina.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

He didn't know what exactly had jolted him back to awareness but as Eren's eyes filled with the world around him he soon felt as if the ground underneath him was being shaken roughly as if in a strong earthquake. He felt himself being carefully supported by something against something soft and warm.

He opned his eyes wider and looked around seeing nothing but the night sky above him... As well as a face in the darkness. The face of a titan.

His eyes widened in shock and he tried to move but couldn't. He heard the sound of slight movements and soon found himself looking up at concerned familiar green eyes of Bertholdt looking down at him.

"Bertholdt... Where are we?"

The tall boy bit his lip looking down at the look on Eren's face. "Annie's titan," he answered, not knowing what else to say to Eren except that.

"Annie's... tita-?"

"You're gonna have to trust us now, Eren..." Berthodlt said, all most pleadingly to him. Eren wanted to speak to him again. To ask to him where he was taking him. But he soon felt the relief of sleep come over him again.

Cupped securely in Annie's titan hands Bertholdt looked down at the skeletal body of his comrade feeling his teeth gnash together in frustration as Reiner joined his side as he cradled Eren.

"These fallen sicken me," he said coldly, "Goddess! If Pixis hadn't f*cking tipped us off about how the hearing was being delayed on purpose there's no doubt that Eren would have ended up the same as Kyklo!"

"What? You mean addicted to all kinds of food... Though you can't really blame him for that... That's also the only other side effect I've seen from him. Can't see how he could have forgiven the fallen..."

"Shut it, Reiner. He didn't forgive them. He just feels nothing about what happens to the fallen ...Where's Carlos?"

"He said he had some business to take care of at the Scouting Legion camp. It was something about them capturing two titans. I'll tell you it was a good thing that Annie had that spare 3d gear or else we wouldn't have made it over the walls...

"I told you we should have taken some horses." Berthodlt said, as if not knowing what else to possibly say to fill in the silence.

"In his condition? He would have slid off no matter what we did to prevent him."

"Did you even see the look on his face when I said Annie's titan?" Bertholdt hissed at him.

Reiner gulped, not knowing what to say to that and very soon the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Annie's giant footprints against the ground below. She was leaving little to nothing in aftermath as she ran throughout the dark night.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

He was lying on something incredibly soft and warm and as he opened his eyes he saw a grey ceiling above him and soon the face of a girl and a boy covered the space above. Both of then were looking down at him carefully. The boy had dark reddish-brown hair and his right eye was tightly closed because of a long scar running straight down it, cutting the eye brow above a little. He also had an x shaped scar on his cheek. Though the boy was unfamiliar to his eyes the blonde haired girl looked a little familiar to him.

"Christa?"

The girl looked down at him and smiled softly while the boy continued to looked down at him with a heavy look in his dark eyes.

"No. Not Reiss... My name is Charlie, Charlie Inconencio..."

* * *

><p>Though this does happen to be a bit late this story is a what if set in my other story Daylight Disdain and its elements will be used in this story. The ones by Eren's beside are characters that appear in Snk's spin-off manga called Before the Fall. Also if you're wondering who on earth my Oc Carlos is and why he calls Annie his partner and about why Pixis is in league with them read a few of the other Grey stories or just look at my profile.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I just found out that Kyklo's hair is actually reddish brown instead of just being black... Well there is no color in the manga but the art really should have typed me off...**

* * *

><p>His body felt weak and still felt very much like it was still bearing the brunt of what had been done to him not even a day ago, but he knew it would soon heal and even so he managed to sit up getting a better look around him as the girl named Charle and the boy moved out of his way. Eren frowned slightly at the two looking down at him through the light and looked around, trying to understand the place he had been put in. It looked like the room that some noble man would have as it was filled with things that he had ever seen before in his entire life. Once more there were pictures on the walls that he could not see from his distance. But all of them looked very female like.<p>

"Where are we?" he asked looking at the two before him.

"At the Hometown."

"...Huh?"

"Sorry... That's just what Berthodlt likes to call it. We have no real name for this place other then... well... You wouldn't understand..." the scared boy said simply, running a hand through his spiky hair. He was dressed in a crop jacket that looked similar to what the Scouting Legion wore, except it wasn't, over a long white colored pants. The girl was dressed in a long shirt with long sleeves and pants.

"My name is Kyklo by the way, Kyklo Munsell," he said holding out his hand for him to take.

"My name is Ere-"

"Jäger... I know. We knew... the man that you knew as your father."

"He never told me about a person like you..."

"There's a lot of things I sure he never told you, Eren," Kyklo sighed, sitting down at the edge of his bed feeling sick with bitter nostalgia whenever he looked into his half dead eyes, seeing himself in them. Charle sat in a chair looking on at the scene feeling events of half a decade ago wash over her and filled her mind with memories that she would rather forget.

"So... He's up is he?"

"Angel," Charle said to the one at the doorway. An older man who looked much older then anybody in the room stood there in the doorway his grey eyes looking at Eren intently hair of light blonde sinking gently into his well looked after face dressed in a weapon makers garb and a gloved hand on the door.

The man named Angel moved more openly into the room his eyes on Eren the whole time. From what he had heard about this boy from the letters this was a mistake. Bringing him here was a mistake. Yet Angel also knew that this boy would not be able to escape the truth that he would no doubt learn in time. So he kept his silence as he approached the room.

"I already told you, Reiner. I had merely gone to check them out and feed them some answers. Those two titans that the Scouting Legion captured were already dead when I got there..." the boy that Eren remember as Carlos said as he came through the door talking with Reiner. Annie and Bertholdt followed the two of them inside.

"So who killed them then?"

"You already know who," Carlos said, and looked over at Eren and smiled.

"Good to see the medicine we gave you is working, Eren."

"You know the Scouting Legion?"

"...In a way yes, in another no. Besides Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt none of the people you used to know are here Eren. I guaranty you that... We are all of us outside the walls..."

"What?"

"Carlos," Angel said warningly to the one before him. Kyklo looked at him conspicuously on the bed and a bead of sweat dripped down Bertholdt's face.

"Keeping him in the dark and feeding him half lies is not really my style so I'll just tell it to him how it is..." Carlos said, looking intently at Angel as if waiting for him to speak, when he didn't he turned back to face Eren. "You are not in the walls anymore Eren. Since you will find out about it eventually I will just tell you now. We are the ones who created the titans from humans..."

It seemed ridicules absolutely and completely but they were making no gesture to disprove what Carlos had just said to him.

"... What?"

The windows behind Eren's bed flooded the room with light of morning making the forest outside visible that surrounded the clearing. But the fog around the green remained unhampered by the sun's rays on them.

"You heard what I said... Anyway... I am afraid that Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt will have to go back to the walls while I explain things here to you..."

As Annie left she saw the look in Eren's eyes as they were set on her. Filled with an emotion she knew from him all too well.

"Well... that worked. He's getting better," she sighed in relief as Eren's familiar angry scream echoed throughout the hallways shacking a picture of a woman with black hair and golden streaks and glowing green and blue eyes of off its hinges slightly before being careful put back in their place by Bertholdt who saluted to it offering whispering the word Rhea to it. In a tree outside several birds flew away and one with black and grey feathers released its head from its feathers and hooted irritable at being woken up so early and looked crossly towards the window where the sound had come through.

"Yeah... but Mikasa might be on a war path now as well..."

"Truly. Don't worry I am well aware of it all. I have a plan."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Somewhere in Wall Rose .*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*

Shadows of the early morning broke the darkness of night as figures connected to them strode easily out into the open, without a care in the world. How could they be so carefree so... so ungrateful to the one who had sealed the crack in the wall thereby stopping the flood of titans to come through. A young black haired girl walked straight back her dark eyes flashing in anger and her hair cut short up to her ears that was dark as the night seemed to intensify her behavior. In her wake sprinted a boy with light blonde hair who was struggling to keep up with her long strides. Behinde him walked a young man with a long horse like face and short brown hair and narrow eyes. From their garb they seemed to be soldiers. Very young soldiers at that. A elderly man with a face full of wrinkles sighed at the bitter situation of world as he watched the three of them go by. What horrors these two had seen already was probably indescribable especially in ones of the Scouting Legion service.

"You said that you were going to get him out! You said that you would push his case to them! You told me that!"

"I told you five damn times already Ackerman... I would try to..."

"You're not trying hard enough!" Mikasa shouted at the one she was practically pinning against the wall.

"Just give up already. He's gone. Now release my shirt from your grip, your fingers are starting to dirty it up again..." the Corporal of the Scouting Legion commanded his words falling on all but deaf ears. After a moment a woman with hazelnut hair came up and forceable detached Mikasa's hand from his person. As they walked away Petra looked back at her amber eyes not shining in anger but sadness. As if secretly telling her that inwardly she and the Corporal felt the same way about what had transpired just last night.

Mikasa felt her teeth violently gnash together in blind fury as she watched the damned shorty stride off. Her fist met the wall cracking it in her anger. "Eren..." she whimpered as she felt the tears flow down her cold cheeks. She did not know what was happening to him or even what had been or is still being preformed on him but she knew that she was going to find him, she would find him, she would... and then... then... she'd kill them. She'd kill them all! Yes. She would slice up filthily inhuman flesh just as she had told the Rose parade who had first tried to kill her life line. She would make what had been done down in the cells look like child's play. Whoever did it would pay dearly for hurting her family.

Jean and Armin watched the broken figure on the ground. Jean wanted to do something to help her. Hell! These past months she's been nothing but melancholy and silent and now... now... He had never liked Eren, Not since their first night as trainees in the camp but now as he looked back on it it all seemed to be nothing more but a childish begrudging towards a boy who had unknowingly taken a girl that he had liked, and now. Dear god he couldn't even imagine what ditch he was in now!

Armin had felt the hot and prickly tears sting at every corner of his eyes when he had first learned of what had happened to the cell that Eren was being kept in but now he had let the tears flow for too long now and now as he watched his now only surviving friend since childhood shacking with the rage of a wild animal one the ground.

He didn't know what to do. The time for plans had past... Perhaps even their time here had already passed them by along with their friend's.

Outside trees shock in an a seemingly invisible wind and birds flew overheard. Inside the shadows a pair of shining silver blue eyes watched on hidden to all.

"Well, what do we do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>People who have read my latest chapter of LevRen should know who these two are.<strong>


End file.
